


Double Black

by Vampy



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Curses, Expletives, M/M, Multi, Skiing, Slang, Snowboarding, mountain, mountains of alberta, snowstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampy/pseuds/Vampy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas does not want to ski, he does not want to live in the frigid North, and he most certainly does not want to put up with this stupid Canuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Black

**Author's Note:**

> I use a good amount of snow-speak here, so if someone wants to know what something means, go ahead and ask. There is the possibility of future chapters. Possibility.

Mountains were terrible. Karkat's glare scrutinized the huge chunk of rock, cursing whatever higher power decided that smashing together two continents to order to cause a mountain ridge was a good idea. Snow coated the entire landscape, minus some more steeper places where rocks and cliffs jutted out. Pine trees became less dense the higher up he looked, and eventually Karkat had made up his mind.  
He did not want to learn to ski, nope, nuhuh, screw this.

However, as he huffed and adjusted the strap holding his skis together, he forced himself to remember the one promise he made his Dad; to get out and do something regularly. Apparently, the old man thought that moving to the mountains of Alberta would cause both his sons to become recluses- not that they needed help. Kankri rarely left the house thanks to his social blogging or whatever, and Karkat had no wish to go out and leave his computer or his movie stash. Screw going out, that's what online stores were for.

Simon Vantas begged to differ- he had ask [read: ordered] both his sons to begin going out three times a week and at least every other weekend to participate in an activity. Kankri had it easy- there was a debate club down the street that met after school hours almost everyday. He got to hang out with dweebs his age, the bastard. Did Karkat get an easy shot? No, god fucking forbid he actually get off lucky for once. The only clubs available to kids his age were stupid video game things, a science club, and some other weird photography thing. None of these things were Karkat’s forte.

Then again, neither was skiing and here he was. 

Lost in his thoughts, Karkat realized he had missed the gondola up to the base of the ski resort. Fucking hell. He briefly considered going back home and demanding he change activities, but an attendant scanned his seasonal ski pass and that shut down his plan. Why did his Dad have to get a season’s pass- winter lasted months here, it was ridiculous. The next gondola slowed down in front of him, and the black haired boy wasted no time hopping on. He cursed at the speed of the thing, but was relieved when no one else hopped on his purple deathtrap. Dammit.

Almost as if summoned by his thoughts, a stranger strolled casually onto the gondola right before the doors closed to seal them both in. For the next fifteen minutes, Karkat would be stuck on this suspended shitshow with some douchebag with a clown balaclava. To make matters worse, it was obvious that he was a snowboarder- from the wild hair to the nonchalant stance, to the purple snowboard leaning against the outside of the lift. He plopped down on the bench across from Karkat and gave a lazy grin, grinning under a fucking pound of snow

Yup. He was stuck with some half-assed idiot.

“Hey, you getting comfy with the ski hill, brother?”

Oh god, he was actually expecting a fucking reply. Karkat held back a sneer and settled with glowering at the offending clown [did that count as an insult when he was an apparent juggalo-wannabe?] before snapping back a reply to his awkward wording.

“No, no I am not fucking ‘getting comfy’ with the ski hill you asshole. How does it even work? Do I just plummet off some fucking cliff hoping to land on snow?”

The idiot actually honked in reply, laughing casually as though being verbally attacked was a regular thing with going skiing. Biting back another rant, Karkat clenched his fists in frustration; his inability to ski wasn’t a laughing matter, it was serious goddammit. Outside, the wind picked up and Karkat nearly grimaced at the ridiculous amount of snow whipping around. Another few minutes passed, and finally he realized that the snowboarder had been talking the entire time.

“-and then this wicked ass brother does a freakin’ poptart on this jump, and biffs it when he hits the powder. Hairlined his board man, hairlined it totally.”

“What. The. Hell.”  
Karkat stared, mouth gaping.  
“That was not even English you fantastical douchewad, half of those words don’t even belong in the mouth of any decent fucking person. How you can stand to hear yourself speak is a mystery!”

The boarder froze, a moment, eyes wide. He looked completely shocked, and Karkat threw up his hands in order to amend his mistake.  
“Gamzee Makara, brother.”  
“Karkat Vantas. What kind of name is Gamzee?”  
“What kind of name is Karkat?”  
“...touche.”

The two moved to shake hands, but Gamzee decided to do some complicated slappy, fist bumpy sort of thing. The gondola slowed and the taller of the two moved in long, languid motions. As he exited, he tripped over the still platform and rolled, crashing into the snow and giggling. Karkat followed, mildly worried about the crashed clown until the lift operator hanged his head at the repeated incident. 

No, Karkat did not want to learn to ski- but he might be able to put up with the boarders.  
Maybe.


End file.
